Midnight Dance
by dorksterforever
Summary: Konoha High prom is usually glamorous, but suddenly strange things happen during the week as an unknown past is catching up with the students. Friendships and love for one another are tested when Sakura suddenly disappears. FULL SUMMARY is inside.


Okiedokie. I KNOW. I KNOW. I haven't been updating regularly like a fanfic author should be. D: SORRY~ But okay. I had to change some things in the story, which is why I deleted this, the first time.

Disclaimer: I definitely do not own Naruto. Because if I did, Sasuke wouldn't be stupid and trying to destroy Konoha.

**Full Summary:**  
Sakura, a junior, is ready to have fun at the dance coming up. All she and her friends want is a perfect night with their perfect guy. But the supposed glamorous week is then filled with mysterious happenings such as wall graffiti, stolen items, and mysterious letters addressed to a certain person. Friendships are tested and so is their love for one another on the night of the dance when Sakura somehow disappears without a clue. Will Sasuke be able to mend her heart and save her too?

* * *

Midnight Dance

Chapter 1: Strange Things Happen

The Past- When Konoha High first opened (16 years ago):  
A pale senior with midnight hair and eyes walked swiftly through the torturous crowd of high school students. He held on to his books, one being his most treasured and full of beauty. This boy was a smart student with high grades, but was always bullied. It wasn't because of his looks (he was actually good-looking with his dark hair, pale skin like a vampire, piercing onyx eyes, and a fit, muscular body), but it was because of his personality, his obsession with his hobby and his LACK of personality. He was always teased.

"HEY FREAK!" One shouted at the pale-skinned boy trudging quickly through the crowd, who attempted to ignore the comments.

"Hey YOU! I'm speaking to you. Turn around and look at me in the eyes." The same guy shouted to the ignorant boy, grabbing him by the arm and twisting him around. The harsh force of the pull caused the boy to drop his belongings, which included his prized possession, on the ground. The jock, surrounded by his by his friends and fangirls, stomped on his things.

"This is what you get for being such a loser and nerd!" The jock laughed, taking enjoyment in tormenting the poor teenage boy. Many gathered around to see the loud commotion. Teachers did not bother to look; all busy with either planning or lunch. The bullied was on the floor the moment his things fell, scurrying to find his books.

"Stop it, you dumbasses!" He cursed the seniors and s teasing him, struggling on the ground. This was the last straw for him; this tormenting had been happening since the beginning of middle school. The pale genius reached inside his jacket and pulled out a Glock 17, a small lethal pistol, pointing it at the bully as he stood up. Shrieks and gasps could be heard throughout the hallway. Teachers came from their rooms to find the cause of the frightened sounds. A murmur from a student and teacher talking into a cell phone could be heard. Probably a phone call to the police. The senior with his gun never faulted once while others were screaming and shouting for him to stop and that the bullying was just a joke.

"I've dealt with this shit for years, not caring until now. You've gone too far this time. Any last words?" The armed teenager with his pistol pointed forward asked his frightened teaser.

"I-I was just k-kidding! Please d-don't shoot. I'm SORRY!" The senior jock pleaded to the teen in front of him.

"Tch. Don't lie to me," the senior replied to the pathetic plea, "Hope you have fun in hell..." With those last words, the senior pulled the trigger. The bullet shot from the gun and into the jock's heart, killing him instantly. He pulled the trigger again, but at different people, some with familiar faces. Those students were not hit in vital organs, so their only death would be bleeding to death if help did not come in time.

Sirens and footsteps could be heard from outside the school. Screams and crying could be heard all around him...

Police swarmed in and around the school.

The armed boy, finished with his deeds, held the gun up to his head and

_Bang._

The sound of a bullet being shot echoed through the torn school.

* * *

The Present:  
In the morning, the halls were crowded like always, a jungle filled with crowds of animals. Heading to the library, she slipped through the gaps between groups of chatting friends. It was the same routine everyday since the beginning of high school, which started three months ago. Every morning, their group of friends would meet in the media center and just hang out. Most would be chatting while others finished and copied homework from the night before.

As the pink-haired girl walked through the entrance of the media center, her friends waved to her approaching the back, where all of them sat. She sat down at one of the four wooden tables that were located in a secluded area of the media center. The Konoha 12 had the whole four tables for themselves, but once in awhile someone from another clique would sit in their area.

"Hey guys. What's up?" The pink-haired junior greeted them as she set her belongings down on the floor next to her chair. She checked around the seating, looking to see who was here or not. Naruto, Sasuke, Neji, and Shikamaru sat at the table next to hers. The other guys: Kiba, Shino, Chouji, and Lee sat at another table.

"HEY SAKURA-CHAN!" The loudmouth blond, Naruto, yelled across the area. He was Sakura's childhood friend. He has blond spiky hair and these lines, which look like whiskers, on his face. He's not the smartest guy ever, but he can be the sweetest guy ever.

"Hn, urusai, dobe. The librarian is glaring at you," Sasuke informed Naruto, hitting him on the back of the head. Sasuke sat next to Naruto with his arms crossed. His hair sticks up like a duck butt, and his eyes are like molten pools of onyx. All the girls at Konoha High school loved him only for his looks and money, except for the little group. Ino and Sakura had crushes on him back then for shallow reasons, but Sakura's crush had developed into strong feelings for the boy.

"Yo Sakura." Shikamaru, the pineapple-hair genius, greeted the emerald-eyed girl. Neji, the second coolest guy in school with long brown hair, sat next to him and nodded to show he noticed her presence.

"Hey Forehead-girl. What's up with you?" Ino spoke to Sakura. Ino was a tall blonde girl who always had her long hair in high ponytails and had a slim figure. She was also Sakura's longest friend; Ino had saved her from bullies during the younger ages. They used to fight over Sasuke, but are now the best of friends.

"H-hi Sakura-san." Hinata greeted meekly; Sakura met Hinata during the middle school years and she was a very timid dark-haired girl until she met Sakura, Tenten, and Ino. Tenten, sitting next to Hinata, waved to the pink-haired girl while twirling a pencil in her other hand; Tenten, an athletic brunette, met Sakura and Ino during the later years of the Konoha Academy.

"Hey. Hinata, haven't I told you to just call me Sakura or Sakura-chan? We're best friends, remember? And nothing, Ino-pig. Are you ready for the dance on Saturday night?" Sakura replied to her friends. The annual Konoha Leaf prom was going to be held on Saturday night. Fliers about the spectacular event were scattered throughout the school so it was impossible to not know about it unless one never came to school… The dance was going to be a masquerade ball held in their school gym; it was every girl's dream to have the perfect evening.

"Hell yeah!" Ino shouted aloud. Hinata simply nodded.

"BE QUIET, INO! YOU'RE SO LOUD SOMETIMES." Tenten shouted at Ino.

"Uh, Ten-chan, you're not any better… You're screaming just as loud." Hinata told the bun-haired brunette. "Anou, Sakura-chan, who do you want to go with to the dance?"

"Um... I wanted to go with Sasuke-kun," she whispered quietly so only the girls could hear. "And we all know Ten-chan is going for Neji, Hinata with Naruto, and Ino with Shika."

The said girls blushed and were about to continue their conversation, but were interrupted by the school bell, signaling the start of classes. So the Konoha 12 head off to their assigned classes.

_**x. Midnight Dance .x**_

**With Sakura, Naruto, and Sasuke… In Jiraiya's Health Class**

"Hey Sasuke-kun. Naruto!" Sakura greeted them as they sat down together at their three-man desk. She set her things down and sat in-between her two best guy friends.

"HEY SAKURA-CHAN! Are you going to prom Saturday night?" Naruto asked loudly in her ear; she flinched from the loudness.

"Sakura… Dobe, can't you see that you're being too loud? You're screaming in Sakura's ear." Sasuke lectured monotone, trying to get Naruto to quiet down.

"Well Naruto, to answer your question, of course, I'm going! It's gonna be sooo much fun!" Sakura exclaimed. "What about you guys?"

"YUP, I'm going Sakura-chan! Teme is going, too!" Naruto cried out, letting the whole class, which consisted of mostly fangirls, know Sasuke was going to the dance.

"URUSAI, dobe! Now everyone knows I'm going. Ugh, now every girl's going to ask me to the damn dance." Sasuke grumbled annoyed at Naruto's clumsiness. Sakura just giggled at the sight of her two guys fighting.

**Meanwhile…**

A figure watched them from afar. _Heh, just you wait, Sakuuraa... I'm coming for you._ The mysterious person watched the pink-haired beauty converse with her friends, jealousy flowing through his veins...

**Back to Team 7...**[A/N: They're known as Team 7, since they always hang out with each other.]

"Anou, Sasuke-kun, Naruto, have you heard about the strange happenings at school?" Sakura asked, trying to understand what had been happening at school overnight. Their sensei had not arrived yet, so everyone was doing their own thing. Team 7 sat at the back of the class, chatting... More like Naruto yelling and Sasuke hitting him.

"Eh, what's been happening, Sakura-chan?" Naruto turned his attention to her, rather than trying to hit Sasuke back. "Is there something going on?"

"Yeah, haven't you heard about those strange happenings? Like things disappearing, and appearing on the roof? And the strange messages, saying _I'm coming for you_. No one knows who's doing them." She explained. "What about you, Sasuke-kun?"

"Yeah I've heard about them; I just don't believe it's anything unnatural. Probably some punks trying to scare girls." He stated to his close friends. Little did he know, something big that would change his life was going to happen on the night of the dance.

* * *

HEH. Hope you liked it... :D I'll update as soon as I can. The more reviews, the faster I update.

- janhuynh. (:

Read and Review!  
Reviews make me _**super**_ happy. And encourages me to keep writing.  
Flames are _not_ appreciated, but constructive criticism is. (;


End file.
